


It Ain't Easy Bein' Wheezy

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Existing Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Grahamscott, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, a short thing but potentially two parts so might become longer, boys giving boys flowers is my kryptonite, idk what else to tag this as, im gay :(, self harm mention tw, suicide mention as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Nathan has been a bit down lately, but luckily, Dr. Warren knows what to do.





	It Ain't Easy Bein' Wheezy

**Author's Note:**

> also posted at my blog nathangayram.tumblr.com :p lemme know what you think or hmu over there for more writing prompts, im always open to suggestions... writing has been a bit hard for me lately, otherwise this would be longer... but i figure some work is better than no work, eh? and i can always add more parts later :D hope you like!

Warren tried to be a good boyfriend. He did everything he knew boyfriends were supposed to do; he arranged surprise romantic picnics, he always kept an eye out for new movie premiers and old movie showings (especially couples’ deals!), he picked up little trinkets and treats as gifts so his partner would know that, even when apart, their relationship was never far from his mind. Warren Graham was a  _ good _ boyfriend, which any gentleman such as himself could tell you, meant picking up flowers for your special guy.

Nathan Prescott was the most special guy Warren had ever known and he  _ loved _ when Warren would bring him a bouquet of flowers, almost as much as Warren loved giving them to him. After a long day of seeing Nathan’s handsome face droop down into sad-clown frowns, Warren lived for the way Nate would light up as Warren swung his arm from behind his back, revealing an array of colorful roses. The way his eyebrows always pinched together softly, eyes wide and lips separated in an emotional exhale… Nathan rarely looked as beautiful as he did when he looked at Warren with shiny eyes and accepted his gift, taking the bouquet into his arms like a swaddled child and smiling genuinely.

There was only one issue with buying Nathan flowers, and, surprisingly, it had little to do with Warren’s wallet (okay, so there were  _ two _ issues, but Nate was worth the cash, so it didn’t count).

The biggest issue was that Warren (poor, asthmatic, nerdy Warren) was allergic as  _ fuck _ . Flowers made Warren’s chest tighten, made his eyes go dry and itch and yet at the same time water to a dizzying and disturbing degree. Warren’s throat would grow scratchy and his breathing would grow labored and he’d cough and cough and  _ cough,  _ but the more he struggled, the more of the devil’s pollen he’d suck into his abused lungs.

Warren wanted to be a good boyfriend, and he  _ was, _ but in his eyes, it came with a terrible price. Yes, the price of knocking the socks off and romancing the pants off Nathan Prescott was a steep one indeed - itchy eyes and an asthmatic fit. He made sure to keep this from his partner, of course; as crotchety as Nate could sometimes seem, he really did care about Warren, and he would likely love those roses a whole lot less if he found out… but it wasn’t always easy. Normally, Warren had to take his inhaler  _ and  _ allergy medication double before seeing Nathan on those days he could afford flowers, and then would do his best to hide his red, swollen eyes and blotchy face, normally by hugging Nathan from behind and kissing his ears and neck to distract him further. Somehow, it had always worked.

So here Warren was again, driving his  _ Wayback Machine _ to see Nathan, flowers in the backseat with the air off and a bandana over his nose and mouth. He’d roll a window down, but he didn’t want to risk the rushing wind ruining the precious flowers. Today, he’d bought pretty ones - white roses, darker along the edges with a sort of pinkish red… He didn’t know if all of these roses had different names; all that mattered, after all, was that Nathan loved them. And Warren knew he would.

For the past day or so, Nathan had seemed far away - his eyes were sad and thoughtful, smiling still with his mouth but speaking little. He seemed, to Warren, almost contemplative, which, Warren knew, could be dangerous. For all he knew, Nate could be thinking something harmless and mundane like, “ _ My anxiety gives me diarrhea but my anxiety meds make me constipated - what gives?” _ , but he didn’t want to take the chance. In hushed whispers spoken only from lip to ear between bedsheets one of those few precious nights where Nathan allowed Warren into his bed so intimately, Nathan had admitted that, even now, when so much is better, when recovery is  _ real _ and right there in his hands, he could never stop his mind from thoughts of suicide. He could stave them off, could think truly that life was worth living, but those thoughts would find him again, always, without fail. It terrified him, and it terrified Warren, too.

He had seen the scars littering Nathan’s forearms, cruel white lines that matched the ones on Warren’s outer thighs and hips. He knew what it was like to be happy and safe and still have some dark corner of his mind think, “ _ it’ll be worth it”  _ when he picks up a knife to prepare a meal or  _ “you deserve it” _ as he picks up a razor to shave his face.

Nathan deserves these flowers. He deserves to smile, he deserves to laugh, he deserves to press his face into the moonlight-white blooms and turn scarlet and know that he is  _ loved _ . No amount of ache in the eye or lung could ever stop Warren believing that; every shining grin and loving gaze that these roses bring is worth it. The pros outweigh the cons a million to one, and after all, Warren wants to be a good boyfriend.

So, here he is, driving in the  _ Wayback _ , making his way to meet his special guy for lunch at the Two Whales and doing his best not to suck in a lungful of rose semen and die a gay nerd’s death. He sighs into the bandana, fighting the urge to break the speed limit.  _ For Nathan _ , he tells himself with conviction.  _ Do it for Nathan! _

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
